zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Kenny
Thanks Thanks for taking the over from me, I'll visit every now and then.--Evanw 01:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Episode Page Thanks for what you did to the episodes page it looks way better! I might add more pics to it latter today.--evanw 12:46, 21 May 2008 (CDT) Moofy Go fix Moofy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIX IT!!!! (pleez?) --Gameslav 11:33, 26 May 2008 (CDT) :Fix it? But Moofy dosn't have a page... I suppose she should have one though, because she was an important character in one episode, like Keef and Skoodge. I'll make a page for her soon. --Lord Kenny 13:11, 27 May 2008 (CDT) Concept art Were did you find all the concept art for "The Trial" --evanw 12:15, 11 June 2008 (CDT) ParserFunctions Is it possible you can install Parser Functions? It would help GREATLY in being able to make amazing infobox templates. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ParserFunctions#Installation --QWERTYkid911 Media Can you make it possible to upload .ogg files? We could embed the recordings of some unfinished episodes on the site. --QWERTYkid911 Hello Uh Hello I'am Zimsanity. I think you just sent me something as an unreistered member.Well I Registered.So Uh see ya--Zimsanity 06:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for welcoming! If I needs help I'll lets ya know! Nox That last message was from me.Sorry forgot to put a header on. ZAGR I need help on the ZAGR page. Angie Y. 01:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Email? What's your email/AIM address? Angie Y. 19:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Rather annoyed I have no idea where to complain about this, but I've heard that you're the main mod here, so here I go. Why the hell are all the character pages locked? There's a ton of ZAGR-oriented stuff all over Zim's and Gaz's pages that does NOT belong there, because there is NO ROMANCE in the show; the creators even specifically said as such, therefore rendering all such pairings TOTALLY IMPLAUSIBLE. When I looked up the pages, I was expecting simple FACTS, not fan-speculation about whatever romance they happen to favor. That's what the FAN SPECULATION pages are for! And if you're going to allow such nonsense on the character pages, you should at least let other people have THEIR say about pairings. Didn't see any mentions of Zim/Tak, or God forbid, Zim/Dib. No, it's AAAAAAAAALL Zim/Gaz, despite the fact that Gaz hardly said more than a paragraph to the guy over the course of the whole show. I sense some enormous bias here. --Krys McScience 12:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the whining, first of all. o_o; Second, thanks very much for clearing up the whole locking issue - makes sense that I'd have to wait a while before editing pages. One other question: Does editing the character relationship pages require your approval? Seeing as it's in the fan-theories section and whatnot, I wasn't entirely sure, so if anything I edited/posted seems inappropriate, just let me know and I'll do what I can to remedy it. I did my best to remain unbiased and consider everything from the show while I was writing, though. :) --Krys McScience 03:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello! thanks for welcoming me (lol i know it was a Bot though), i cant wait to contribute more to this wiki!Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 23:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) nu gai im kinda lost here since im new, so can you help around here im kind of not familiar here